The Jellicle Protector
by sarbear2255
Summary: Munkustrap has decided to follow in his father's paw prints and become the next Jellicle Protector, but at what cost? Winner of Lionqueen101's "Writing contest!"


**A/N: This is my entry in Lionqueen101's one-shot contest. Sorry it's so long again! I had some trouble starting this, but now I'm really proud. It's fun to branch out and write about a new pairing. :D Enjoy and review!**

Black and gold streaks seemed to blur through the yard like comets, and the trash surrounding them was their stars. Laughter filled the clearing as each bout echoed off of the piles, creating the illusion that an entire tribe seemed to be racing through the yard.

The petite golden queen seemed to be leading the chase as she deftly wove her way around the piles, making sharp turns whenever possible. In reality, the queen was mostly black, but hints of a deep yellow spotted her arms, chest, face, and back. These spots caught the light and seemed to illuminate her fur as if it was gold.

Not too far from the tip of her black and gold tail was a young but strong tabby tom. His fur was a deep steel grey, taking on the same illuminating characteristics as the queen's except shining a beautiful silver. The tabby markings that striped his back and paws were a deep midnight black. Powerful muscles rippled and contracted under his metallic pelt as he tried desperately to catch up to the queen. A few times his black tipped paws reached out, ready to grab hold of the beautiful tail in front of him, but it always danced just out of his reach.

Suddenly, the queen in front of him was gone; it was like she disappeared. At the last moment, the tom noticed a golden tip disappear to the left; into an alley between the piles that he didn't even know was there. The turn was so sharp that even the queen, who had been expecting it, had to jump up and push off a pile of junk on the side of the alley to keep from falling.

A combination of surprise and delay in his reaction time left the tom little hope for success on the turn, be he was determined to try anyways. His attempt was significantly less graceful than the queen's and ended in disaster.

Even though the tom's body and mind was intent on making the turn, the natural laws of the world seemed to state otherwise. The momentum that he had built in order to catch the queen was too much to suddenly change direction. Grey and black limbs flailed wildly as the tom tried to force his body in the right direction. Nothing could overcome his current direction, and the tom disappeared into the pile of junk.

A loud crash overtook the laughter as it echoed through the clearing. A small landslide tumbled down the side of the pile, obstructing the hole that was evidence to the body that had tumbled inside. Eventually the falling trash diminished to a trickle, and finally came to a stop as a toaster slid to its resting place.

The gold and black queen skidded to a halt and spun around at the sound of the crash. "Oh my god! Munkustrap!" She yelled as the sprinted towards the pile. She quickly began to dig through the discarded treasures, frantically looking for a spot of black or a flash of steel grey. "Munk? Are you okay?" She kept calling.

A pair of black paws shot out and grabbed her wrists, causing her to jump a good foot in the air, before recognizing their gentle touch. She instinctively grabbed his wrists back and began to lean her entire weight back in order to try and pull him out of the temperamental pile.

As the tom was slowly pulled to his feet, he began to cough the dust from his lungs. "Dem, I'm fine…" The queen continued to frantically look over Munukstrap, making sure that nothing was broken or hurt. "Demeter." He called through a peel of laughter. "I'm _fine_, promise!"

He continued to chuckle as the queen looked up at him with those big doe eyes that always seemed to belong to a kitten. In fact, Munkustrap was the same age as Demeter, and this year would be their second ball as adults, but their first year to actively participate and have solos. Demeter earned a few solos during the introductory Jellicle songs, and Munkustrap was excited to sing the song he had written for his aunt, Jennyanydots.

Munkustrap looked down into those beautiful eyes and laughed again. He really was completely fine; he'd been through worse than falling in a pile of trash.

After a moment of questioning, Demeter let out the laughter she had been holding in since the toaster slowly slid to a halt. She held one arm around her stomach as the other paw rested on Munkustrap's arm. "You should've seen your face when I pulled you out! Dazed and confused!" She said, her sentence punctuated by laughter and gasps for breath.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes, but didn't drop his smile. He lightly nudged the queen's chin with a closed fist. "Aw, shut it you!" He purred. "How'd you even know this little alley was here?"

Demeter calmed her breathing and chuckles before placing her other paw on his arm to. She gave a slight shrug as she bounced on the tips of her paws. "I didn't. I just saw it and turned." She lowered her voice as if imparting a deep secret. "I must just have a better reaction time and luck."

A quick paw swiped across Demeter's ears. She ducked and laughed again as she ran down the alley and turned to glance at the young tom.

Munkustrap immediately took off down the path, determined to catch the lithe, little queen. She wasn't going to get away with that. He'd show her the kind of luck and reaction time he had! A bellow of laughter rumbled through his chest as the chase resumed and Demeter continued to flee.

Neither cat was sure how long the pursuit lasted, but it came to an abrupt end as Demeter's weaving path came to a dead end at the chain link fence that surrounded the yard. She ran up to the fence, and spun around, so her back was leaning securely against the barrier.

Munkustrap stopped just a few feet away from the cornered queen. A sly smirk graced his lips as he realized the situation. He took slow, deliberate steps forward, his eyes never leaving Demeter's. As soon as he was close enough, Munkustrap placed his paws over the queen's shoulder and grabbed hold of the fence behind her. Their bodies were close together and their faces only inches apart. He could breathe in her scent and hear her breath come in deep gasps.

The atmosphere between the two instantly changed. Both cats weren't sure exactly what had happened, but it wasn't altogether unpleasant. Demeter couldn't tear her eyes away from the grey ones staring into her. All she knew was that she wanted to look into them forever. Munkustrap's paws clamped tightly around the links in the fence, as he tried to fight the urge telling him to pull Demeter closer.

He revived the smirk that he had momentarily lost, but it wasn't nearly as genuine as it had been before. "So…does this count as a pin?" He chuckled through the awkwardness.

Demeter tried to blink away her feelings as an awkward smile graced her lips as well. "Maybe this time…but it's cause I feel bad for you falling into the pile!"

Munkustrap stood there for a moment longer before using the fence to push himself away from the entrancing queen. He quickly turned around and scratched the back of his head with is paw and stretched the rest of his limbs.

Without saying a word, Munk began to climb the pile closest to the fence. He loved to look out past the boundary of the yard and see the world beyond. As of now, he was too young to go out by himself, but since he was "protector in training" he was allowed to go out when any of the older toms went out. His father, the current Jellicle Protector had only recently taken him outside a week ago, but he was dying to go again. At least he was guaranteed a trip every week.

Only a few moments after he sat himself down on the top of the pile, Demeter gracefully sat next to him, her tail playing an intricate dance with the wind. She sighed as she stretched out next to him, laying on her stomach and resting her head on her paws. She seemed so at peace, looking out on the small meadow that faded into the busy streets of London.

Munkustrap stole a quick glance at the queen next to him. He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw her so content. "Whatcha thinking 'bout?" He purred as he looked at the sun that had just peaked above their heads.

Demeter lazily stretched her paws out in front of her before resting her head again. She glanced up at Munkustrap, watching him from the corners of her eyes. A feint smile appeared as she turned to look back towards the streets that had once been her home. "Nothin really…"

The grey tabby stretched out next to Demeter and gave her a slight nudge with his shoulders as he settled in. "'Nothing really' isn't nothing…so you've gotta be thinking about something."

A dainty laugh carried across the junkyard as Demeter rolled her eyes. "You'd laugh."

Munkustrap rolled slightly on his side so that he could dramatically bring one of his paws to his chest. He cried in as a dramatic and hurt voice as he could muster, "I would never!"

It was Demeter's turn to nudge Munkustrap back, only this time she used a little more elbow to his ribs. The tom squirmed a bit as he tried to alleviate the discomfort. "Fine." She added through gritted teeth with one last elbow. She stretched herself out and gave a soft pat on Munkustrap's arm, making sure he knew that she hadn't meant it too much. She turned her gaze back to the fence and the world beyond. "If you must know, I was thinking about flowers."

Munkustrap managed to suppress the small chuckle before it even made a sound, but he couldn't help the little grin that appeared on his lips. Demeter shot a glance at Munkustrap and immediately grabbed his arm closest to her and began to squeeze with her paws. Her eyes were wide with a combination of worry and accusation. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" She declared.

With a slight shake of his head, Munkustrap gently rested his free paw on top of hers in an attempt to calm her and reduce her vice-like grip. "Dem, I'm _not _laughing."

Her grass green eyes looked away sulkily. "You were gonna." She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip like a kitten.

Munkustrap resumed shaking his head as he released her paws and rolled onto his back, absorbing the sun to warm his stomach. He rested his paws on his chest and turned his head to face Demeter. "Promise! I wasn't gonna laugh! Though I did think it was an odd thing to think of…" He rolled his eyes up and tilted his head slightly to look out across the field in front of the yard, though his view was now upside down. "Especially cause all I can see is grass and the city streets."

Demeter smiled and scooted a little closer to the tom's side. "I know, but just seeing the field made me think of the flowers I used to see. They really are beautiful, nothing like the weeds we get in the yard. I think they're probably the thing I miss the most since I came here."

Munkustrap closed his eyes, but kept his head tilted towards the golden queen; that way he could hear her musical, lilting voice better. He gave another casual shrug before mewing, "Ya know, you could go out with any of the toms when they go. I'm sure you could come with me and my dad even." He discretely cracked open one eyelid to try and gauge her reaction.

Demeter continued to stare out blankly at the land beyond the yard fence. "You know I can't do that Munk…at least not yet…." She never turned to look at him.

With that last response, Munkustrap closed his eye again and readjusted his head so that he was staring straight up. He tried not to think about all those muddy emotions and dark times that he had just brought up for the queen.

A few months before last year's ball, the tribe welcomed two more members to the tribe. Demeter and her best friend Bombalurina had entered the Jellicle Junkyard and asked for solace from the harsh realities of the London streets. Everyone treated the queens as sisters, and the two didn't do much to refute it. But then again, when growing up in the alleys and back roads of the city, that kind of bond can form between two cats.

Such a life can also have a harsh impact on a cat, and the two queens just happened to fulfill each other's needs. Bombalurina became hardened by the alley cats and street dangers. She had no problem defending herself and those she loved. She became one who acted before she had time to think. Demeter on the other hand became extremely skittish, always running before fighting. Even Bombalurina couldn't fully explain how the queen had become so scared all the time, so Munkustrap could only imagine the things that Demeter had to deal with before she met up with Bombalurina.

Luckily, the junkyard provided the sanctuary that each cat needed so desperately. Bombalurina learned to calm down, and even welcomed company aside from Demeter. Even though they were still young, anyone could see that the queen was interested in Tugger; and if anyone could handle the wild tom, it would be her. Demeter, on the other hand, had learned to open up. She was much more calm, and as long as she was in the yard, relatively unafraid. She even learned to stand up for herself, and even if her reasons were from jealousy, she still managed to speak her mind to the maned tom, much to his chagrin.

But, just as she said, she wasn't ready to leave her safe haven. She wasn't ready to face the outside world again. She hadn't left the yard in almost a year, not since the day she entered the tribe. One day, she may be ready, but not yet. Munkustrap couldn't fully understand her feelings. He had spent his whole life wondering what life outside the yard would be like. It was strange to see someone who wanted to forget all about it. He could fathom some of it though. On many of his trips out of the yard, he had seen the scared and weak alley cats that called the city home; it was nothing he wished upon Demeter.

Munkustrap puffed his chest out with pride as he opened his eyes and turned to the delicate queen. "Well, maybe when you're ready to go, _I'll_ be the new protector and I'll take you to the best places in town."

Demeter laughed again and nuzzled the brave tom's cheek. "Maybe." She purred.

The two cats sat in silence for an hour or so, simply content to stay in each other's company. They had grown rather close since Demeter arrived in the yard. One could even say that they were best friends.

"Munkustrap!" came a piercing call, carrying across the yard. The voice was deep and commanding.

The silver tom shot up, his paws running through his headfur. "Crap!" He breathed as his ears swiveled alert, trying to find the origin of the call. He glanced at the sun, it was only about an hour or two past noon, he couldn't be late…so what did his father want.

Demeter lazily sat up and stretched her limbs, rubbing her eyes with a large yawn. "Was that…?"

"Yup!" Munkustrap commented, ducking low to make sure no one on the ground could see him. "But I don't know what he wants. I'm not late for training or patrol…"

The queen gave a disinterested shrug as she began to pick a path down the precarious pile. Munkustrap followed her closely; eager to find his father and lessen whatever trouble he was in this time. He eventually passed Demeter on her descent, and once he reached the bottom, turned to help her down the last few steps.

Just as her delicate black paws gently reached the ground, a piercing voice rang across the clearing, "So there you are Munkustrap! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Munkustrap's ears immediately drooped as he slowly turned around to face his father. Demeter also turned around hesitantly, her eyes wide and afraid. Even though she knew the tribe protector would never dream of harming her, his voice still inspired some terror deep in the recesses of her mind.

Standing commandingly in front of the two young cats was a well-built, middle-aged tom. His fur was a solid grey, but the dusty kind that didn't have the same shine that his son's had, which was just a symbol of his years. The tom was tall and broad, everything that a protector should be. His paws were planted firmly on his hips and his back paws spread shoulder-width apart. He had one green eye and one grey eye, and both seemed to stare piercingly at the two. Both Munkustrap and Demeter couldn't imagine a more fearsome foe; even the Rumpus cat would have cowered in fear before the tom.

The dual colored eyes softened as the tom turned to face Demeter. "And you're here too, Demeter." He purred, extending his paw out to the queen in greeting.

Demeter's face instantly broke into a smile as her fears vanished. As terrifying as the tom could be when he wanted, there was also no tom in the junkyard gentler, except for perhaps Old Deuteronomy. He had always been there for her after she arrived, willing to listen to any little complaint she had. He was probably the closest thing she ever had to a father, and the one who helped her recover the most aside his son, Munkustrap. "Dustrell." She purred in response, extending her arm until the back of her paw lightly grazed his.

Dustrell let a smile crack his lips and a twinkle enter his eye. He could be anyone's best friend. "This is great, I can catch two mice with one swipe! Bombalurina has been looking for you." In response to Demeter's cocked head, he added, "I'm not sure what, I just know that she said something about a promised lunch date, and some rehearsal?"

The queen's mouth fell open in surprise as her paws instinctively reached to cover her mouth. "Oh my Everlasting Cat! I totally forgot." She began to take off for the main clearing. Over her shoulder she called, "Thanks Dustrell! And see ya later Munk!"

Her tail whipped around a corner and the queen was gone and on her way.

With the queen out of sight and earshot, the burley tom instantly turned towards his still sheepish son. His smile had vanished; it wasn't anything malicious or angry, but just a very matter-of-fact kind of look. Munkustrap's ears rose a bit when he realized that Dustrell's eyes still held that mischievous twinkle. The protector tried to look stern as he placed his paws securely on his hips once again. "I've been looking for you for over an hour! Of course you're in one of the last sectors I look through."

Munkustrap's ears fully rose as a smile came to his face. Dustrell's eyes never lost that luster, indicating that Munkustrap wasn't in any kind of major trouble. "Well maybe next time you'll look here first!" He mewed, holding his paw out to his father.

Dustrell took hold of the younger tom's wrist in a firm grasp as he happily returned the greeting. However, in a voice as serious as before, he replied flatly and coolly, "Hopefully there won't be a next time."

Munkustrap's gaze dropped to the ground.

The tom wasn't going to be deterred just because his son was looking guilty. "As the next Jellicle Protector, you should always be readily available, no one should have to go looking for you. What if there was an emergency?"

Steel grey eyes looked up at the muscular tom, unsure of how to react. His kittenish tendencies took over as he gave a slight pout. "But I'm not the Jellicle Protector…"

Dustrell let out and exasperated sigh as he threw his paws in the air before immediately crossing them tightly across his chest. "Not _yet_!" He hissed. "But you _are _in training, so you need to grow up and start acting like one!"

Silence overtook the small clearing as Munkustrap stared down at his back paws, blinking back the tears from his eyes.

Another sigh emitted from deep in Dustrell's chest, but this one was much kinder and more comforting. He bent over slightly, so that his head was even with Munkustrap's and draped his paw over the younger tom's shoulders. He rested his free paw on Munkustrap's grey chest and gave a slight nuzzle to his son's cheek. "I'm sorry Munku. I didn't mean to yell. I really am so proud of the work you've done, and I couldn't be happier that you have chosen to follow the family tradition of being the protector. And I _do _know that you are still a young tom. But sometimes I wonder if you understand what a burden you've taken upon yourself…And I know it seems early, but you never know when I'll be gone and the tribe will need you."

Munkustrap looked up into his father's eyes, unsure of what to make of the speech his father gave. His heart soared when his father told him how proud he was, but it broke in two to hear that his father might someday be gone. It was something that Munkustrap couldn't even imagine. His family had been there for him for his entire life, it didn't seem real that someday they could be gone. The young tom gave a weak nod. "I understand."

The solid grey tom straightened and let out a bellow of laughter. "Good, good. Anyway, there's a reason I was looking for you, Munku." He called, retracting his paws, but not before he gave Munkustrap a good scratch behind the ears.

Munkustrap's demeanor quickly brightened as he turned to his father. The older tom clearly seemed to be in a good mood, and it was downright contagious. "What is it?"

The broad, smile seemed to grow even larger as Dustrell just couldn't suppress his joy. "Your aunt Jenny just had her kittens! I think there's three kittens: two toms and queen."

The silver tom perked up immediately, excited at the great news. "Can we go see them now?"

Dustrell let out another laugh as he placed his arm around Munkustrap's shoulders and began to lead him towards the main clearing. "Of course! Why else would I come to find you?"

The two toms wove their way through junkyard and entered a roomy den hidden behind a large bookshelf. Just inside the entrance in the shelving unit, a proud looking Skimbleshanks sat holding a sweet looking white, orange, and yellow tabby queen. The little kitten slept peacefully in his arms, snuggling deeper in to his warm fur. Jenny sat on the pile of towels and sheets that made the den bed, cuddling with two small toms wiggling blindly in her arms.

It was funny how Jenny looked nothing like her brother. There were feint hints of grey hidden in her stripes and spots, but she was mostly different shades of yellow creating complex coat patterns. Jenny just looked more like the two cats father, while Dustrell was almost a spitting image of their mother. The only link that unquestioningly tied Jenny to Dustrell was their uncommon eyes.

The mild-mannered queen stood up when the two toms entered, and happily greeted her brother and nephew. After exchanging a quick greeting, she gently placed one of the kittens in Munkustrap's nervous paws. The two tom kittens were almost identical in their cream coats with brown spots. But there were slight differences; the kitten in Munkustrap's paws had slightly lighter brown spots, more like caramel, and had a few hints of tabby stripes radiating from his patches.

Jenny smiled as she handed the other kitten to Dustrell. She leaned forward to make sure that Munkustrap was holding the kitten just right. "His name's Pouncival, dearie. He's thrilled to meet his cousin."

Munkustrap smiled as Pouncival's diminutive paw reached out and grabbed hold of Munkustrap's silver chest fur. He laughed as he cooed, "Hello there Pouncie."

As Munkustrap looked into the kitten's caramel eyes, he couldn't describe the emotion that suddenly took him over and gripped his heart. He did feel some pride and love swell within him, but overall it was more like a kind of terror. Why was he feeling this way? He should be happy. This was a new tribes member, and more than that: family. He gently bounced the kitten to sleep, trying to brush aside the anxiety that seemed to seize his chest.

After the day of the kittens' birth, Munkustrap's training resumed with renewed vigor. He began to pick up extra patrols, and was almost never seen far from Dustrell. Training began to extend beyond its original ending time while Munkustrap started reporting earlier and earlier for each session. During his time off, he was still seen with Demeter, but that time seemed to dwindle as he threw himself into learning to protect the tribe.

One morning, Munkustrap was sunning himself on one of the many car hoods in the junkyard, his stomach and chest fur greedily absorbing the sun's rays. It wasn't in the main clearing, but he didn't want to stray too far away in case someone needed him. He still wasn't the Jellicle Protector, but Munkustrap wanted to make sure he was available if an emergency arose.

As the noonday sun blazed overhead, a shadow seemed to obstruct Munkustrap's much desired warmth. He opened his eyes to see a friendly face; apair of green eyes surrounded by white and gold fur. A dreamy smile graced her lips as she leaned back, allowing the tom to sit up.

Munkustrap complied lazily as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "What's up Dem? What can I help you with?" He mumbled, still not fully awake.

Demeter's smile seemed to drop a small degree as she glanced down at her paws. "Well, I don't really need anything, I just figured we could hang out or something…"

A loud groan erupted from deep in Munkustrap's chest as he lowered himself back onto the car hood. "Not now, Dem."

"That's what you always say, Munk! I haven't really spoken to you or even seen you for more than a few moments in over a week!"

Even though his eyes were closed, Munk rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. But I've been training a lot. Dem, you gotta understand! I'm tired, let me sleep."

There was silence for a moment. Then, an almost inaudible chuckle reached Munkustrap's ears. Just as the tom was about to peek through his lids to see what Demeter was up to, he felt a sharp poke at his ribs as Demeter gently pushed her elbow into him.

Munkustrap shot up and angrily swatted the queen's arm away. "Quit it Demeter!" He hissed, ignoring her shocked eyes as he pronounced her full name. "I told you, I'm tired! I've been working all week! I don't have time to play these stupid games!" Munkustrap rubbed his paws into his eyes angrily. "All you want to do is fuddle around and do nothing for the tribe! Some of us have important jobs and duties. I'm sorry I don't have the energy for this right now!"

Demeter sat there in complete shock for a moment, her eyes still wide with surprise and hurt. "Is that what it is to you when we hang out? Just stupid games?" She backed up and slid of the hood of the car. She turned to face the agitated tom. She placed her paw over he heart, and glared at Munkustrap, trying to fight the tears from her eyes. "I guess it means nothing that _I_ enjoyed that time together. I thought we were friends."

"Dem…" Munkustrap mewed, massaging his temples with his paws.

"Don't!" She hissed, clearly pissed. "I understand. The tribe comes before the individual. But don't think you are _anything_ like Dustrell!" Munkustrap's eyes shot open in surprise. It was exactly what Demeter wanted. "He is kind and always has time for each member. No one wants a protector that isn't their friend." At the end, she threw up her paws and stormed away.

Munkustrap rested his head in his paws, shaking it ever so slightly. He'd never seen Demeter so angry. As soon as he had said the words, he regretted them; he didn't mean to hurt her. But at the same time, he kind of meant them. The training had taken a toll on him, and for the sake of the tribe he had to make it his number one priority.

He let out a sigh and slid off the car. Now he wasn't just physically drained, but emotionally exhausted too. He just needed someone to talk to; someone to tell him that it was okay. Immediately, he began stalking through the yard, looking for the one cat that would understand him and tell him the things that he needed to hear.

It didn't take long for Munkustrap to find Dustrell sitting in one of the less crowded clearings. The muscular tom sat on a long piece of wood that was slightly elevated by the other junk near the edge of the clearing. At the center, scampering in a jumble of fur and limbs were Munkustrap's cousins. Etcetera and Pouncival wrestled wildly, occasionally bumping into Skimbleshanks. Tumblebrutus was sitting politely in Jenny's lap, telling her some extravagant story with both his words and his wild paw motions. Sitting next to Jenny, inserting small details into the story was a gentle brown tabby with steel grey eyes. She smiled warmly at the kitten as he nodded in agreement with her comment. The tabby was Mischera, Munkustrap's mother and Dustrell's loving mate. She looked up as Munkustrap entered the clearing and gave a quick wave before a tiny paw pulled her attention back to the story.

After a quick nuzzle for each kitten, Munkustrap jumped up onto the board next to his father and let himself fall into his seat. He let out as sigh as he stared blankly into the clearing as the kittens played, each one completely unaware that there could be danger around any corner.

Dustrell stole a quick glance as his son and smiled a bit. He had seen that look before; he used to wear it plenty of times in his younger days. Munkustrap was clearly having queen troubles. The older tom thought about calling over Mischera, she would probably more help for their son, but he needed to tease out the source of the trouble first. However, Dustrell knew his son well, and Munkustrap wouldn't share his issues simply when asked. Munkustrap would have to initiate the conversation on his own.

The two sat on the board in silence, watching the kittens play. Dustrell let out an audible yawn and stretched his arms in front of him before glancing at Munkustrap. "Sometime this week Jelly is going to bring Plato and Admetus over. It'll be fun to see all the new kittens of the yard together. I can't wait till they're running around making trouble, just like you." He purred, glancing at Munkustrap again.

The younger tom turned to look into his father's warm, caring eyes. As a kitten, he always thought it was so cool that his dad's eyes were two different colors. He used to run to the mirror every morning, hoping that somehow he would 'grow' into the same feature. That never happened. But Munkustrap never stopped wanting to be just like his father. When he was real young, Munkustrap would follow his father around and imitate his every movement.

A small smile crept to Munkustrap's lips as he turned to look at the kittens again. "That will be fun. It's been a little too boring around here…"

Dustrell gave a sage nod, letting the two fall back into silence. He wanted to give Munkustrap another chance to voice his concerns.

The silence ensued for a few minutes before Munkustrap eventually took the bait. "Father, what if I don't make a good Jellicle Protector? I mean…you get along with everyone and are pretty much everyone's best friend…I can barely keep up with training…"

Dustrell cocked his eyebrows a bit as he turned to look at his son's strong profile. This conversation wasn't going the way he had expected. Perhaps he wouldn't need Mischera after all.

A pained expression hit Munkustrap as he turned to his father. "And I said some really mean things to Demeter. I just don't know what to do… or if I can handle being the protector…what if I make everyone hate me."

The great protector nodded his head and placed a gentle paw on Munkustrap's shoulder. So a queen was involved. He looked straight into his son's eyes in all seriousness. "Munku, why did you agree to be Jellicle Protector? You know that other tom's would've gladly taken the position if you didn't want it."

Munkustrap stopped to think for a moment. It didn't take long for him to reply, "Cause I wanted to be just like my father." He purred with a soft smile.

Dustrell gave a slow shake of his head before looking back at Munkustrap, his gaze seemed to be boring into the younger tom's very being. "No, that is what kittens say. That motivation lasts through kittenhood, but you are a tom now. So I'm going to ask again, why did you agree to be protector?"

This time, Munkustrap took a longer time to contemplate his answer. Why had he accepted? Dustrell was right, there had to be more to his decision than his father, otherwise he would have quit a long time ago. Once he found a satisfactory answer, Munkustrap glanced up at his father. "Well…I mean you were a big part of it, but I think that I wanted to be able to protect those I love. And I wanted to give back to the tribe that raised me in such kindness and love…"

Dustrell smiled, "That's the kind of answer that a strong tom gives." He purred. Just as he was about to continue, the older tom stopped to look at the ground just to his right. The little kitten, Etcetera had left her wrestling partner behind and was playfully batting at Dustrell's tail. He laughed as he bent over to pick the little kitten up. The hyper little queen giggled boisterously as she snuggled deeper into her uncle's fur. He gave the kitten a quick bounce or two, appeasing her need for attention. He turned back to his son and smiled. "I don't think you could have given a better answer, and I have never been more proud of you. But," he purred as he nuzzled the giggling queen cradled in his arms. "You can't forget what you just told me. It is always important to be the best protector that you can be, but sometimes that means relaxing and taking a break. The tribe's members must always be first in your mind. Sometimes the best protection that someone needs is just a friend."

Etcetera began to flail wildly and squirm, as she was already tired of being held in one place. Dustrell placed the finicky kitten back on the ground and watched her race over to Tumblebrutus, in an attempt to start another wrestling match. The old tom chuckled as he turned towards Munkustrap. "I know training's hard now, Munku. But we all care about you. We can lessen the training hours. There's no need to exhaust you, I'm not going anywhere soon. And when you do become the great Jellicle Protector I know you will be, know that you can always rely on others. That friend of yours, Alonzo, he seems more than willing to help out."

Munkustrap began to fiddle with his paws. "But I still don't know what to do about Demeter. She was really, _really _mad."

A bellowing laughed erupted from Dustrell. Through his chuckles, the elder tom replied, "You can ask your mother on that one, if you want. But if there's one thing I've learned from Mischera, it's that apologizing is usually the best solution."

With that, Dustrell gave Munkustrap a strong pat on the back. He nuzzled his young son then deftly jumped off the board and sauntered in the direction that Etcetera had run. Mischera had quickly pulled a giggling Etcetera off of a yowling Tumblebrutus. Without missing a beat, Dustrell picked up the tiny crying tom and quickly nuzzled and comforted the kitten, calming his feint cries.

Munkustrap remained in the clearing for a few moments longer, contemplating everything that his father had said. Then it dawned on him, how could he have been so absorbed in his training? He wanted to do more than just apologize to Demeter.

A gentle breeze wafted through the air. Munkustrap was suddenly struck with inspiration. He knew what he needed to do. With a quick nod and wave to his family, Munkustrap sprinted out of the clearing, a plan set in his mind.

**(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)**

Munkustrap quickly scanned the junkyard, looking for a flash of gold among the crowd. He quickly spotted Demeter and started towards her, but froze. As was expected, she was lounging with Bombalurina. The fiery red queen was very protective of her friend, and Munkustrap wasn't sure he could face her fury. But if he wanted to apologize to Demeter, and he did, he needed to be prepared to face the trials.

Trying not to look too guilty, Munkustrap gingerly stepped towards the sunning queens. He gave a feint cough to clear his throat. "Excuse me, I was hoping to talk to Demeter for a few minutes." He added weakly.

Bombalurina opened one eye watched the silver tom suspiciously. She then glanced at Demeter, clearly waiting for the smaller queen to react first.

The gold and black queen stretched, but refused to open her eyes. "I dunno…" She purred in a lazy tone. "I'm not sure if I have the time or energy." A small smirk came to Bombalurina's face as she rolled onto her stomach, turning away from Munkustrap.

"Please." Munkustrap begged, looking desperately at Demeter's closed eyes.

Demeter seemed to sense the desperation in Munkustrap's tone and slowly opened her eyes. After one glance, she slowly sat up and dusted imaginary dirt from her fur. "Fine." She purred, "But only for a few minutes." Bombalurina just shook her head but remained silent. At least Munkustrap got out of that one easy.

Demeter jumped off her perch and landed squarely next to Munkustrap. "Well?"

Munkustrap shook his head, "Can we go somewhere else, I wanted to apologize."

Green eyes seemed to eye the tom suspiciously, but Demeter eventually submitted and gave a feint nod. "Lead away."

Munkustrap did just that and began to walk away from the clearing, Demeter following close behind. After the two were well away from the main clearing, Munkustrap slowed his step but didn't stop. He waited for Demeter to catch up to him and walk next to him on dainty paws. "Look, Dem. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to snap before. _I _was being stupid. I mean, I really do like hanging out with you, more than anything." Munkustrap glanced at Demeter, making sure that she knew that he meant what he said.

Demeter gave another meek nod, but said nothing.

The two cats came to a crossroads, and Munkustrap indicated for them to turn left. Demeter followed silently. Munkustrap stopped just before the path reached a blind right turn. Demeter stopped next to him and turned to face him. Munkustrap gathered her paws in his and looked earnestly into her eyes. "I got so caught up in learning how to protect, that I forgot why I wanted to protect in the first place. Demeter, I don't know what happened to you before you came, but I want, more than anything, for you to be safe. I want to see your smile everyday and know that you are happy. I want to protect you." Munkustrap stressed each word in his last sentence, never looking away from those entrancing green eyes.

Demeter let out a feint smile as she took a step closer to him. "Munk…" She purred, squeezing his paws. "All the tribe needed…No, all I needed and wanted was you. Anyone can be a protector, only you can be Munkustrap. Being the Jellicle Protector is a part of you, it doesn't define you."

Munkustrap let a relieved smile spread across his face as he released the breath that he had been holding in anticipation. "Good, I'm glad you said that. Cause otherwise I wouldn't know what to do with this." As he said his last sentence, Munkustrap pulled Demeter around the corner. The two cats were standing in the same clearing where they had contemplated life outside the yard, only it was slightly different this time. Spread throughout the clearing was a multitude of brightly colored flowers. Butterflies were already attracted to the spring blossoms and the winged creatures danced delicately through the field of colors.

Demeter's paws shot to her mouth as an audible gasp reached Munkustrap's ears. She ran out into the makeshift field and fell to her knees, closely analyzing each bud and blossom. "Munk," she called. "Come smell the flowers!"

Munkustrap laughed as he walked over and knelt next to the lovely queen. "Don't worry Dem, I've smelt them! Heck, I planted them!"

Demeter shot up, to stare in awe at the silver tom. "You-you planted them?"

The tabby tom shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I wanted to do something rather than just apologize, and I remembered you missed flowers, so I figured I'd bring the outside inside the yard. Almost lost my tail when I dug that flower up." He laughed as he pointed at a particularly beautiful Virginia bluebell. "It was rather difficult since I had to sneak out. Have you ever tried to sneak past patrol cats with a bundle of flowers in your paws?" The two cats laughed for a moment. "And the best part is, no one comes here really. So this clearing should maintain the flowers, and you can come here whenever you want."

A gentle smile graced Demeter's lips. She couldn't fight the urge anymore; she quickly cupped Munkustrap's cheek in her paws and kissed him delicately on the lips.

Munkustrap looked at her in surprise for a moment, but then pulled her close to him and fell back into the flowers. Petals flew up into the air and gracefully began to fall down on the pair. Demeter snuggled close to Munkustrap's side as he held her close.

"Thank you Munk, my dear Jellicle Protector." Demeter purred into his shoulder.

"Anything for you, Dem." Munkustrap replied as he closed his eyes, content to stay like this forever.


End file.
